


You Are Mine And I'm Never Letting Go

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Gimli is so done, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Kili had loved his brother for as long as he could remember.It was one of his constants, like it was always cold in the winter and the sun rose in the east.He loved him and was never letting go.





	You Are Mine And I'm Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain mild sex scenes between two brothers. If that doesn't float your boat, don't read. Nothing horribly explicit because this is about all I feel comfortable writing (sex isn't really my thing, feelings are). 
> 
> As always, comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kili had loved his brother for as long as he could remember. 

It was one of his constants, like it was always cold in the winter and the sun rose in the east.

So he was confused when a young dwarfling asked if he was going to marry a princess when he grew older.

"Well, I'm going to marry Fili, of course!" He replied perplexed.

"You can't marry your brother, silly," the girl laughed. "I'm sure your mum will have lots of princesses waiting in line for you." 

Fili found him huddled in their bed when he came home from his tutoring with Balin.

"Ki, what's wrong?" The little blond dwarf asked as he hurried over to his brother's side.

"Yarfunn told me that I can't marry you when I'm older because brothers can't marry but I never want to leave your side! Ever!" Kili wailed into his older brother's shoulder. 

"Well, that shows what she knows! You're my One and nothing can keep us from being together!" Fili replied, attempting to calm his brother with soft words.

Dís found them later when they were late to dinner, curled up under the covers together like flower petals waiting to bud. She smiled and closed the door. Dinner could wait.

.....

They were older now, and their coming of age ceremonies were looming. 

"I'm sorry Rina, but my heart already belongs to another. I cannot accept your gift, although I am honored that you would choose me-"

"But no one ever sees you with other women! How can your heart belong to someone who is never there!" She cried.

"Ah, Kili! Uncle was looking for you!", Fili called when he came down the hallway. He stopped when he realized he was interrupting something. "Oh, I'll just go-"

"No, I was leaving," Rina said as she stomped away in her heavy boots. They watched her silently until she was out of sight.

"Another one?" Fili asked. Kill sighed. 

"Yes! They won't stop coming." He sighed and gave his brother a quick head bump. They walked along the hallway together, laughing about something Dwalin did yesterday when they were at the training ground. Thorin stuck his head out of his office as they approached.

"Kili! I need you to come look at this." 

Kili rolled his eyes as his brother punched his shoulder lightly on his way past.

"See you tonight at dinner," Fili called before he headed down the hall to meet with the jewelers guild.

.......

"You know your uncle is going to be-"

"Yes, Gimli. You've been saying the same thing for the past six years." Fili said tiredly as he polished the last in a set of silver beads he had been giving one more cleaning before he set them in the cloth lined wooden box next to the thick leather vambraces and the small, but wickedly sharp, little throwing knives.

"Well, you wouldn't have had to tell me if I hadn't walked in on-"

"You picked the lock!" Fili hissed. "You brought it on yourself!"

Gimli just huffed and picked up his own little bundle and slapped the blond on the shoulder. 

"Come on, cousin. Let us go celebrate your brother's achievement of living one more year. Bind yourself to him, and you can break the news to your family tomorrow when they can't do anything about it."

Fili nodded and the two set off down the corridor to the big hall when the party would be starting shortly. He took a deep breath and forced himself to let go of his nerves. Years he had been waiting for this day, for his little brother, his other half, his most trusted companion, to reach his majority and be considered a true adult to his people. 

The hall was filling with guests when Fili and Gimli entered, mostly with family and friends, but also those who wished to see if the youngest Durin would measure up. They quickly  found Kili standing between Dís and Thorin in a receiving line. Fili and Gimli attached themselves to the queue and started a conversation with the elderly dwarf in front of them. The line moved slowly, but finally they reached their goal. Dís leaned over and gave both Fili and Gimli quick hugs (and an admonishment to behave themselves tonight) and pushed them on towards Kili. 

"Gimli! Fili! I was wondering when you would arrive," Kili greeted Cheerfully. "I was beginning to wonder if you had inherited Uncle's ability to get lost."

"Kill," Thorin sighed.

"Anyway, I tried to get them to save you both seats close to me, but Fili, you're next to Balin and Gimli, you're with your father a few more seats down. Apparently ma rearranged the seating charts again this morning." He rolled his eyes. "I'll see you there!"

Fili and Gimli walked on to visit with Thorin for a few moments before they meandered over to the tables where their friends were sitting for a brief chat. 

The dinner itself flew by quickly with many speeches from family and friends (Thorin's was especially long winded and boring), but finally it was over and Dís had kissed them both on the head and wished them good night. They were alone.

They looked at the small pile of gifts that seemed to have taken over both Kili's bedside table and the bed and then over to Fili's perfectly made bed on the other side of the room with a single gift waiting on it.

"So, why is your present for me all the way over there?" Kili smirked as they walked across the room and sat down on the empty bed. Fili picked up the present and looked at it for a moment quietly before he pressed it into his brother's hands.

"Because it's the most important," he said seriously. Kili flashed him a quick smile then carefully opened the wooden box. He gasped in surprise when he saw the contents. He gently ran his fingers over the delicate knives, the intricate leatherwork on the vambraces, and finally they came to rest on the two little silver beads. He picked one up and turned it over and over, looking at the beautiful details and the hours of work that went into making that single piece. He looked up at Fili and held the bead out to him.

"Will you put it in for me?" he asked quietly. Fili nodded and began finger combing his brother's thick hair.

"Remember when we were small and Mum made us start braiding our own hair? You never wanted to braid your hair with anything else but your family braids and a marriage braid. You said nothing else was important and would get in the way of your bow." Fili paused as he  sectioned Kili's hair into even strands for the braid. "Everyone will know as soon as they see you."

"I want them to," Kili replied. "You're mine, and I'm yours, and I want everyone to know it at a glance. I want them to stop trying to court us because of our titles. I want them to look at us and see a unit of strength and happiness like they did with Amad and Adad. I want everyone to know that they can never tear us apart, in this world, or the next."

"But what about heirs?" Fili interrupted.

"Don't worry about heirs. We'll find someone who-, in the future, later. Don't worry about it tonight." Kili leaned forward and captured his brother's lips in a soft kiss. "Fili, I love you. Yes, I want to marry you. Yes, I accept your courting gifts. Yes, I'm sure. More sure of anything I've ever been sure about in my life." 

Fili kissed him gently on the cheek and started braiding, his fingers moving deftly and with ease that comes from long practice. Soon he was finished and he slipped the bead on the end of the braid to hold it in place. He let his forehead come to rest on Kili's as they just sat there breathing the same air.

"Now you have to do mine," the blond said eventually. Kili smiled and reached over to grab the other bead and began braiding his brother's bright hair. When he was done they sat there for several minutes just smiling jubilantly, letting their fingers run over each others' braids. 

"Come on," Fili said, reaching down and unlacing his boots. "We've only got three hours to sleep before Thorin and Mum are going to chase us around yelling. I want to at least be well rested when I have to run for my life." 

Kili laughed and began stripping out of his party clothes.

"Most people would be trying to seduce me into bed right now and you just want to sleep!" He squeaked when Fili yanked him into his bed and kissed him hard. 

"I don't need to seduce you," he muttered. "Especially when we share a wall with Amad. I would hate to wake her up and be interrupted."

Kili huffed.

"I can be quiet!” 

"Prove it," Fili challenged. Kili just raised his eyebrow and pressed his brother into the mattress. Their kisses turned from slow and sweet to sharp and broken off by gasps. They reveled in the feeling of their sweat slicked skin sliding against each other as their hands wandered. It didn't take long for them to reach a point where the building tension might finally burst.

"I love you, I love you," Kili chanted softly as they both tipped over the edge and climaxed together. 

"Forever, Kili." Fili responded before he bit hard onto Kili's shoulder to muffle his grunt of release. Kili hissed, then prodded Fili in the shoulder when he didn't roll off of him like he normally did. 

"You're too heavy," he whined. Fili chuckled, then rolled over, arranging them so that Kili was turned on his side facing him and Fili wrapped him tightly in his embrace. 

"Never letting you go," Fili whispered before drifting off to sleep. Kili reached up with his hand and gently tucked the new marriage braid behind his ear.

"Night, Fi," he muttered, then joined his brother in his dreams.

......

The next morning Dís poked her head into the boys' room and snorted with laughter when she saw how tangled the two of them were in Fili's sheets. Kili's head was tucked under Fili's, and their legs and arms were wrapped around each other like wires wrapped around a precious jewel. She pulled the blankets back over them and paused when she saw the bright glint of silver in Kili's hair. 

"Oh, boys. Couldn't you have at least told your uncle first? He isn't as observant as I am." She lightly kissed both boys on the crowns of their heads and stopped when Fili opened his eyes. 

"Don't wake him up. He's exhausted," he whispered. Dís just smiled and backed away from the bed. 

"I'll go distract your uncle for a few hours. Give you enough time to come up with something to say to him."

"You're not surprised?" Fili asked. Dís shook her head.

"Do you know the first thing you said to Kili after he was born?" Dís asked her older son. He shook his head.

"You said: You're mine! I'll always protect you and never let anyone hurt you, ever!" Dís smiled brightly. "Then you refused to give him back to your uncle and told everyone who came near you that you would protect Kili with your life. It was very impressive and hysterically cute." She wiped away a stray tear. "Also, we share a wall and you two aren't exactly quiet."

"Muuuuum! That's so embarrassing." Kili whined against Fili's collarbone. 

"Go back to sleep," she said and left the room. She stuck her head back in. "And lock your door."

Both Kili and Fili groaned. 

"How long do you think Mum can distract him?" Kili asked. 

"Probably about three hours at the most," Fili replied, then yelped when Kili rolled on top of him and licked his neck.

"We have time then," Kili murmured into the blond's ear before he started sucking bites down Fili's neck and chest.

Neither of them noticed when the door opened several minutes later. Both of them noticed when Gimli yelled, "my eyes!" and slammed the door so hard it made a wall hanging fall down.

Fili jumped out of bed and locked the door. He dragged a chair over and stuck it under the doorknob, just to be safe. He turned back to Kili, chest heaving.

"The next person to interrupt us is getting a knife imbedded in their body. Somewhere. Because I won't be looking and aiming. Because I'll be so far lost trying to bring you off that I won't be able to look away from you. Now." Kili happily agreed with that plan.

.....

It took almost an hour into dinner for Thorin to notice.

He fainted and fell out of his chair.

Dís never let him live it down.


End file.
